Orthodontic bands are used to mount various orthodontic attachments to a tooth wherein the band encircles the tooth and includes an outer surface on which an attachment may be suitably mounted. A band is secured to a tooth by a suitable cement. It is very important that the integrity of a band be such as to maintain the band mounted in place for at least the period of time that orthodontic treatment is needed.
Various clinical problems result from loose bands, including the need for emergency office visits and the scheduling of extra appointments for the replacement and re-cementing of a band to a tooth.
It has been known to apply metal mesh to the inner surfaces of bands to increase the bondability to a tooth, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,562. However, the addition of metal mesh increases the thickness of the band at the area of the attachment and further affects the fit of the band on the tooth.
It has also been known to texturize the bonding surface of a band by sandblasting the surface which requires a secondary operation to the band-forming operation that is costly during band manufacture; and it has been known to photo-etch the attaching band surfaces, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,409. All of these methods of texturizing a surface to enhance bondability are relatively costly and generally tend to reduce band strength by the removal of metal from the band material.